1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to parabolic reflectors that can be used for heating, photoelectric power generation or as a transmitting/receiving antenna for microwave communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reflective parabolic dishes have been used to reflect the suns rays onto a point in front of the dish for heating, cooking food, photoelectric power generation and for other uses. However, prior parabolic reflectors were not made from a low cost sheet of reflective material by making a few cuts in the material and folding the material into a parabolic reflector. The parabolic reflectors of the present invention are easy to assemble low cost devices made from a flat sheet of reflective material.